Out of the Darkness
by Phantom Rosabelle
Summary: PRIS. Andros/Ashley, Karone/Zhane. The rangers fight to save the universe, no matter what the cost to themselves. My first fic. Please read and review.
1. Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"Deca, turn the Megaship around," Andros ordered.

He would have sworn that Deca was smiling as she said, "Affirmative." He

_knew_ that Alpha was smiling. The little robot jumped up and down in excitement as the Astro Megaship turned and made its way back to the planet where Andros had left the Earth rangers.

He hesitated for a moment when he held the blue, black, pink, and yellow Astro morphers in his hand, but then he remembered TJ and Carlos forcing open the doors to the lift, declaring, "We're coming with you." He heard Cassie say, "We're all in this together." He saw Ashley staring at him with her big brown eyes as she said, "You don't like it accepting help, do you?" For a moment his pride threatened to overcome him, but he made his way back to the bridge and stood glaring at Deca's nearest eye for the remainder of the short voyage.

As the Megaship approached, Andros frowned as he saw the Dark Fortress also orbiting the small planet. Was he too late? Had Astronema captured them, or worse? If they were dead, their deaths were on him. One was already too many.

They were still alive. He sighed with relief as he saw them being held by the Quantrons. They were being interrogated by Astronema. He would have to hurry before she realized that all rangers were alike in one respect: they didn't talk and they wouldn't beg for their lives.

He headed for the lift as the Megaship began its descent. "Deca, fire the Megalasers!" he shouted as he saw Astronema raise her staff. He managed to create enough of a diversion for the ex-Turbo rangers to run for cover.

"Here, put these on," he said, running up to them. His hand brushed against Ashley's as he shoved her morpher into her hands roughly, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. "All right, let's rocket!"

He felt the familiar slight surge of power as his red suit materialized, but was surprised to realize that he felt TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley as well. They were like a small shadow in the back of his mind, and he could feel their presence.

"Power Rangers!" Astronema groaned, and vanished in a sparkle of purple light, leaving her footsoldiers to fight for her.

Used to fighting alone, Andros was shocked to discover how much he enjoyed fighting with a team. There was always someone watching his back, and the odds were tipped towards them, instead of the one against a thousand he was used to. As he watched the new rangers get the hang of their weapons, he couldn't help but wonder if he had forced himself to forget what teamwork and friendship felt like.

"Watch out, Andros!" Carlos yelled, and Andros turned in time to see Ashley clobber the Quantron that had been about to hit him from behind.

"Thanks," he said grudgingly, hating to admit that they were right. He did need them.

"Don't worry about it," Ashley said, turning away and landing some quick shots with her Star Slinger.

Finally, they beat back the Quantrons, who teleported back to the Dark Fortress.

"Run!" Andros yelled, leading the way back to the Megaship. As they doors slid closed behind them, the ground rocked with the strength of Astronema's Satelasers.

"Deca!" he shouted, and the Megaship lifted off smoothly. They were still dodging the Dark Fortress, though, and that worried him.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi," cried Alpha. "The Power Rangers are back! This was all a part of Zordon's master plan."

"What are you talking about, Alpha?" Cassie asked.

"With the shuttle, you can form the Astro Megazord," Alpha said triumphantly.

The others turned to Andros.

"Deca," he said. "Initiate Astro Megazord formation sequence."

As they took their seats in the cockpit and chased the Dark Fortress into hyperspace, Andros realized that, for better or for worse, he was no longer alone.


	2. Cheap Replacement

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

_A/N: This is my first fic, so I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing or what will happen, but this is a romance fic, so that should be a big clue. I think I'll be following the basic PRIS storyline, but this should focus mostly on Andros and Ashley, and maybe Karone and Zhane. Hope you like it. Please read and review!_

_**emogeek1**: My first-ever review! Thanks, I'll try to update every couple of days, or whenever I have something._

Chapter 2: Cheap Replacement

Ashley rolled over in bed and sighed. She couldn't sleep.

"Deca, what time is it."

"It it one fifty-nine in Angel Grove," Deca replied, her red light flickering as she spoke.

Ashley lay in bed for several minutes. It had been difficult for her to sleep on the Megaship. Finally, she gave up trying to sleep and decided to wander around the Megaship for awhile. Everything was dark and quiet as she crept down the halls, not wanting to wake anyone else. She saw someone in the bridge.

"Andros?" Ashley asked softly. "Is that you?"

Andros jumped, his heart pounding. How long had she been there? How much had she seen? He didn't want to explain about Karone. Not now, not ever.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, giving her an icy glare.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "I decided to walk around. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," he snapped. "Go back to bed."

Ashley didn't leave.

"Were you watching a movie?" she asked. "I heard voices."

"No," he said shortly, slipping the small disc back into his locket. "I wasn't."

Ashley looked at him nervously.

"What?"

"Now might not be a good time to ask you, but I was wondering if, um-" She broke off, her face turning pink.

"Wondering what?" Andros asked, his glare growing colder.

"I was wondering if you could teach me telekinisis," Ashley muttered, staring at the floor. "I wanted to ask you before, but I was afraid you'd say no."

"And asking me at two in the morning was supposed to make me more inclined to say yes?"

"I'm sorry," Ashley muttered. "I'll go. I didn't mean to bother you."

As she turned around, Andros thought he saw tears in her eyes and felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn't fair for him to take his hurt out on her. Besides, he could use a distraction. He groaned. "I didn't say no."

"Really?" Ashley's whole face lit up when she smiled. He had never noticed how beautiful she was.

"Yes," he said. "I'll teach you. Or at least I'll try."

"Could you start now?" she asked eagerly. "Unless you want to sleep."

It didn't take Andros long to decide against spending the night trying to sleep through nightmarish dreams. "Come on," he said, leading her back to his room. Ashley sat on his bed and he hesistated for a moment before joining her.

"Telekinisis is all about your mind," he said, looking at her doubtfully. "Most Earth humans aren't strong enough."

"What do I do?" Ashley asked.

"Here," Andros said, rummaging through his drawers until he found an object light enough for her to work with. "Try with this telekinisis ball. It's like the one I learned with." He reached over and took her arm, straightening it so that her palm was only a few inches from his own hand. "You want to make this move from my hand to yours. I'm holding it up for you. Make it move by thinking at it."

Ashley screwed her face up in concentration. Nothing happened for several minutes, but then the ball shook slightly. Andros nearly dropped it in surprise. He hadn't really expected her to be able to do anything.

"Did anything happen?" Ashley asked him.

"You made it move a little," Andros said, smiling at her tentatively. "That was good."

"I really did it?" Ashley's face was flushed with pride.

Andros nodded. "That was the hard part. Most people can't feel with their minds like that. Once you feel it, you can make it move. It's like you're pulling it, but with your mind instead of your hands. Think at it to move."

Ashley stared at the ball so intently that Andros knew that she'd forgotten where she was and everything else but moving that ball. "Relax," he told her, and she jumped visibly.

"Why won't it _move?_" she wailed. "I can feel it there, but it won't come!"

"You can't learn it all in one night," Andros told her, surprised to realize that he felt her frustration. "It takes time, and a lot of practice."

"I know it does, but it feels so _close_ ," Ashley said. "If I could just reach a little bit farther. . ."

"Be careful," Andros warned, folding up the telekinisis ball. His back was to her as he stood up to put it away. "You don't want to strain your mind. You're just learning. Go slow."

"Are you sorry you gave us our morphers?" Ashley asked suddenly, and Andros turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything," Ashley said, alarmed by his persistent stare.

"I just heard you," Andros said. "You were asking me if I was sorry I gave you your morphers."

Ashley's eyes widened. "I didn't say that."

"But I heard you."

"I was _thinking_ it."

"What?" Andros said, staring at her. "You were thinking it? And I heard you?"

"You're the one who knows about this kind of stuff," Ashley said. "But I guess so."

Andros closed his eyes for a moment. There had only been two people that he had ever been able to hear telepathically. They had been the two people that he loved most in the world: his sister and his best friend. At best, Ashley was a cheap replacement for them.

"I heard that," Ashley said softly, and Andros groaned. He opened his eyes to see Ashley struggling not to cry.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. "Please don't cry."

Ashley blinked furiously, but a few tears trickled down her cheeks anyway. "Then what _did_ you mean?"

"Did you only hear that last part?" Andros asked. When she nodded, he hesitated. "There were only two people that I could ever hear before. They're gone now."

"Are they dead?" Ashley asked.

He nodded. "They're as good as dead." He paused. "I-I'm sorry-" He stopped, unsure of what to say.

Ashley nodded, brushing tears off her face. "I know. It's okay."

Andros nodded. He had a strong suspicion that it _wasn't_ okay, and thought it would be a good idea to change the subject. "Here, I want you to keep this," he said, handing her the telekinisis ball. "If you want, I can teach you a little every night."

"You'd do that?" Ashley asked. "I thought you hated me."

"What?"

"If I didn't say it, I'd be thinking it," Ashley said, and Andros smiled a little.

"I don't hate you," he said. "Any of you. And I don't regret giving you your morphers. I never have."

Then why do you avoid us? Ashley thought, only realizing what she was doing when Andros winced.

"Sorry," she said, her face turning red. "Can you teach me how to control that too?"

He nodded. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to avoid you guys," he said, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm just not used to having other people around."

"I know," Ashley said. She grinned. "But we're your friends wether you like it or not."

He tried unsuccessfully to keep back a rueful smile. Ashley yawned, and Andros realized how tired he was.

"I think I can sleep now," Ashley said, and Andros nodded reluctantly , not wanting her to leave.

"Good night," he said.

"'Night," she replied, leaving the room. Andros stared at the door for a long time after she left before turning off the lights. He didn't sleep that night.


	3. Sister's Keeper

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

_**Funky In Fishnet: **Thanks for the suggestion, I'll do that. I will finish this story, I promise, probably sometime in the next week or two._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** Thanks._

_**Ghostwriter: **The series should have developed their relationship more. I guess the producers thought it would be a waste of time. _

_**emogeek1: **I thought everyone could read and review this._

_A/N: This chapter is kinda long. Sorry, There just wasn't a good place to break it off without losing something by doing so. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Sister's Keeper

Carlos groaned as Deca woke him the next morning. "It's too early," he said, pulling a pillow over his head to block the light.

Deca sounded amused as she replied, "You asked to be woken at seven thirty a.m. on weekdays. It is currently seven thirty a.m. on Monday, which is a weekday."

"Fine, I'm up," he said, shutting his eyes.

"Based upon my previous experiences with Andros, I am not convinced that you are awake."

"All right." He stood and stretched. Deca left him privacy to dress, and he headed off to breakfast.

As he passed the bridge, he saw Andros sitting in his normal seat. On the screen in front of him, a boy and a girl, twins, maybe six years old were practicing what Carlos recognized as telekinisis. The boy was unmistakably Andros, dressed in red, with the blond-streaked brown hair. The girl was dressed in yellow and her blond hair was pulled back. Both children wore black boots and identical lockets hung from their necks.

_Andros has a sister,_ he realized with a start. He briefly wondered why he had never mentioned her, when he got his answer.

_The two children lost control of the ball and Andros went after it. A few moments later, he heard his sister screaming. _

_"Andros, help me! Andros!" _

_"Karone?" _

_Andros came running back, but it was too late. There was no trace of his sister left._

Either the footage ended, or Andros couldn't bring himself to watch anymore.

"Deca, begin scanning this system," he ordered in a choked voice.

Carlos didn't stay to watch any more. Had he not been stunned, he would have noticed that the beautiful blue-green planet out the window was not Earth.

He wanted to tell the other rangers what he had just seen, but if had learned anything about Andros, it was that the red ranger was a very private person. It was really none of their business in the first place.

"You all right?" Ashley asked as he sat down.

"I'm just tired," he lied, faking a yawn. Ashley accepted his explanation with a yawn of her own.

"Me too," she said. "I couldn't sleep last night. I guess Andros couldn't either. I saw him on the bridge last night."

Carlos frowned. "He's on the bridge right now."

"Really?" Ashley looked surprised. "I wonder what he's doing. Last night I think he was watching a movie or something."

"What movie?" Carlos asked. If there was anyone who could get through to Andros, it would have to be Ashley. Once she set her mind on something, she was relentless.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He turned it off before I came in. We . . . talked for awhile. He said he'd teach me telekinisis."

"You're learning telekinisis?" Cassie asked as she entered the room, followed by T.J., who headed straight for the Synthetron.

Ashley nodded as they all watched T.J. submerge his breakfast in ketchup.

"Andros said he'd teach me. But don't make a big deal out of it, please. I think he's a little scared of us."

Cassie laughed at her friend. "You should see the expression on your face when you say his name. You _like_ him!"

"I do not!" Ashley protested, blushing. "Andros is . . . um . . ."

"Don't you dare say he's just a friend," Cassie cried, grinning. "You can't talk your way out of this one."

Carlos frowned. The girl, Andros's sister, Karone, had been wearing yellow. Was Karone supposed to be here in Ashley's place?

"Deca, is Andros still on the bridge?" he asked. He should tell Andros that he had seen.

Deca seemed almost reluctant as she said, "No, Andros has gone down to KO-35."

"Did she just say KO-35?" T.J. asked. "Did I miss something?"

"I think we all did," Carlos said. "Deca, are we currently orbiting KO-35?"

"Affirmative."

"Why are we at KO-35?" Cassie asked.

Carlos sighed. Andros wasn't going to like this, but they were going to find out one way or another. "Andros has a sister. She was kidnapped when they were little. He must think that she came back here."

"Sister?" T.J., Cassie, and Ashley all asked together.

Carlos nodded. "I walked past the bridge when he was watching a video of it."

"Ecliptor has been detected on KO-35," Deca announced.

The four rangers looked up in alarm.

"I'll go get him," Carlos said. "You guys stay here."

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked him. "We'll go with you."

"He's more likely to see five of us than two of us," Carlos pointed out. "I'll be fine.

"All right," the others agreed reluctantly.

Moments later, the black ranger was speeding towards the Earth-like world that had met its doom fighting the same enemy he was about to face. But of course he had no way of knowing this.


	4. Round Two

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 4:

Andros helped Carlos into the medical bay, furious with himself. The black ranger had taken a hard hit fighting against Ecliptor, and it was all his fault. If he hadn't gone without telling anyone . . . if he had told them about Karone . . . but he hadn't and this was the price to be paid.

"I'm fine," Carlos protested. "Just a scratch."

"Carlos!" Cassie cried, running in with Ashley and T.J. not far behind. "What happened?"

"Ran into Ecliptor. Took a few hits and Andros thinks I'm dying." Carlos made an attempt to shrug it off.

"I didn't say you were dying. I said you were injured." As always, Andros's face was expressionless, and his eyes and voice were cold, but Ashley detected an anxiety in his movements. "Injuries of any nature should be taken seriously."

"Fine," Carlos said. "Then let Alpha look at your arm."

"It's nothing," Andros said. "I can barely feel it."

"Sit down, both of you," Ashley snapped. "Carlos, you get the bed, you're hurt worse. Quit being idiots, no one will think any less of you if you're in pain."

This was so unlike Ashley that both Carlos and Andros obeyed without further objections. Andros allowed Ashley to bandage his arm while Alpha ran a medical scanner over Carlos.

"You'll be fine," Alpha assured Carlos. "You're a little beaten up, and you might have broken a rib, but you should be fine in a few days. Ay yi yi yi yi, you should be more careful."

"I promise, Alpha," Carlos said, looking affectionately at the little robot. "Don't worry about me so much."

"If he didn't worry about us, he'd have too much free time," Ashley teased, joining them.

Andros slipped out of the room as soon as Ashley turned away from him, and leaned against the wall with a hand over his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't even heard Ecliptor come up behind him. Not being alert had already cost him one friend. He couldn't live with himself if he made another mistake like that again. Carlos would be fine, but next time would it be Cassie who saved him? T.J? Ashley?

And he had been so close! He could almost feel Karone there. If Ecliptor hadn't been there to stop him, he would have found her. She had to be there. She wouldn't have known that KO-35 had been abandoned two years ago when Dark Specter attacked.

He hesitated. He could go back down and finish searching. He could hurry; the others wouldn't even know that he was gone.

"Deca, I'm going back down," he said, running for the jump tubes. "Don't say anything to anyone."

Ashley left the medical bay to go search for Andros. She could feel his guilt. He needed a friend right now. Her face reddened slightly as she remembered what Cassie had said earlier.

_Did_ she like Andros? She couldn't tell. He had been so distant at first. Now there were short periods of time when he seemed more like them. He had been almost human last night, when he was trying to teach her . . . before she had started reading his thoughts. Karone must have been one of the two that he could hear, she realized. She wondered who the other was.

"Deca, where's Andros?" she asked. He knew the ship better than her. If he wanted to hide, she wouldn't find him.

Deca said nothing.

"Deca?" Ashley tried again. "Where's Andros?"

Still no response. It didn't take long to figure out what he had done. Ashley groaned. Sprinting back to the medical bay, she grabbed Cassie and T.J.

"He went back," she panted.

"Let's go," T.J. said, and Ashley and Cassie followed. With Andros gone, T.J. was in charge.

"Ready?" he asked, as they positioned themselves in front of the jump tubes. "Let's rocket!"

They jumped at the same time.

Down on KO-35, Andros detected no signs of Ecliptor. Or Karone, for that matter.

"Karone?" he shouted. "It's me, Andros. Karone, are you here?"

"No, but I am." Andros froze as he heard Ecliptor's voice. "And this time, you're all alone."

"Spiral Saber," Andros cried, whipping around to face his old enemy.

"You make my job easy," Ecliptor sneered, drawing his sword. He charged first.

Andros missed the block, taking this hit on his right shoulder. He dropped his Spiral Saber and Ecliptor kicked it out of his reach. He drew his Astroblaster. He doubted it would do much good, but he would never stop fighting.

Andros managed to land several shots, but Ecliptor wasn't fazed. He had an unlimited supply of energy. Andros didn't and it soon showed. He was slow dodging blows and too sluggish in firing. Ecliptor saw it coming every time and evaded every shot.

Exhausted from his earlier battle, Andros was about ready to collapse. He spotted his Spiral Saber lying on the ground and knew that it was his last chance. Ecliptor followed his gaze and positioned himself so that no matter which way Andros ran he couldn't get to it.

He couldn't evade the next blow, and he fell to his knees. Every inch of his body was a dull ache, and he had no energy left to fight. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blow that would kill him.

Instead of feeling Ecliptor's sword slicing him in half, he felt himself being grabbed by each shoulder and hauled to his feet. He opened his eyes to see Ashley and Cassie supporting him on both sides and T.J. striking Ecliptor with his Astro Axe. He drove Ecliptor back enough to retrieve Andros's Spiral Saber and joined them as Ashley yelled, "Deca, teleport four to the medical bay!"

He shrugged them off on the Megaship and refused to let Alpha examine him. Muttering, "I'm fine. Leave me alone," he limped off in the general direction of his room.

"Should we bring him back here?" Cassie asked.

T.J. shrugged. Ashley's eyes glazed over for a moment before she answered. "He'll be okay. He just needs some rest."

"How do you know?" Cassie asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I just do."

Cassie laughed. "You like him."

Ashley didn't bother to protest.


	5. Alone

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

_**Maiken: I totally agree, Andros and Ashley are made for each other.**_

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: I'm glad that you think this is good. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I guess it's working.**_

_**Ghostwriter: Thanks.**_

_**emogeek1: I don't know what's going on, but I'll try to fix it. Thanks!**_

_**LucyE: Yay, more reviews!**_

Chapter 5: Alone

Andros fell into his bed and hid his face against his pillow. He couldn't face the others right now, not after the stupidity of what he had just done. Even if he explained to them, he doubted that they would understand. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget about the whole incident.

_Andros, can I come in?_ He sighed as he heard Ashley's voice in his mind. He didn't want to see her . . . but he didn't want to not see her. She didn't sound upset.

"Deca, open the door," he said. He rolled over to face Ashley as she came in, wincing with pain as he did so.

"Are you all right?" Ashley knelt on the floor so that her face was level with his. Andros wished she hadn't done so; he didn't want to look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," Ashley said softly. "We know about Karone."

"How?" It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Carlos saw you watching it."

"Oh." His throat constricted. He wanted to cry, but he had forgotten how to.

"We'll help you find her," Ashley said softly.

"I can't feel Karone anymore," Andros whispered. "I can't feel Zhane anymore."

"Who's Zhane?" Ashley asked. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but sometimes it helps to remember the people we love."

"Zhane saved my life on KO-35," Andros said. "He was my best friend, and he almost died saving me."

"Where is he now?" Andros hadn't realized that Ashley had taken his hand until she squeezed his hand gently.

"Asleep," Andros muttered. "He might never wake up." (A/N: Of course he will, he's half my story. Where would the fun be if I wrote this without the really awesome and always funny best-friend-hits-on-sister angle? Anyway . . .)

"It's okay," Ashley whispered. "Everything will be okay. You'll get them back."

Andros nodded drowsily. Ashley kept talking, but he didn't hear any of what she was saying. All he was aware of was how alone he felt without her. His grip on her hand didn't loosen as he fell asleep.

_KO-35 was in utter chaos. Velocifighters darkened the skies and Quantrons terrorized the people on the ground. Evacuations were under way, but there was no way that they would all get out before Dark Specter himself arrived. _

_"Ready, Andros?" Zhane asked, his blue eyes set and determind. "It's all up to us now."_

_Andros nodded, his face equally impassive. "The only way we'll surrender is if we die."_

_"Let's rocket!" they cried together. Shimmering red and silver light engulfed them and where Andros and Zhane had stood now stood the red and silver Power Rangers, the last hope for the colony of KO-35. Bravely they headed out into the streets to fight a losing battle to protect the innocents of their world. From the beginning, they had no hope of victory._

_Andros lost sight of Zhane in the masses of Quantrons. He realized that Zhane could fend for himself as well as he could, but in a situation like this, it gave him little relief to know it. As the hours wore on, Andros grew steadily weaker. The army they were against had unlimited numbers with boundless energy, but he was only human. _

_"Red Ranger, you're mine!" cried Ecliptor. _

_Andros fired several shots with his powered-up Spiral Saber, but Ecliptor dodged them all and sent his own blows, all of which hit. Andros fell, landing painfully on his side. He struggled to sit up, and knew that he would never evade the next blow. He would be lucky to survive. _

_"Will you surrender?" Ecliptor asked as he advanced._

_"Never," Andros hissed._

_"Then you will die," Ecliptor laughed and raised his sword._

_There was a slight whistling sound as Ecliptor's sword sliced through the air, and Andros braced himself as best he was able. A split second before the blow rained down on him, Andros saw a streak of silver. Zhane had thrown himself between Andros and Ecliptor._

Andros woke from his nightmare at the same point that he always did: watching Zhane fall. He sat up, shaking.

"Andros?" Ashley asked. He jumped. He had forgotten that she was there. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, laying back down. "I had a dream."

Ashley sat up and stretched. She'd been sitting on the floor when she'd fallen asleep with her head resting against the side of his bed. After several hours in that position, she was stiff all over.

"Deca, what time is it in Angel Grove?" she asked.

"It would be five-thirty in the morning," Deca replied.

"Deca, set a course for Earth," Andros said. "We should go back before Astronema attacks again."

Ashley nodded. "Do you think you can sleep anymore?"

"I don't want to," Andros said, the images of his nightmare still fresh in his head.

"I'll go then," Ashley said. "Unless you want me to stay with you."

"Go," Andros said. He felt like screaming, "No, don't leave me here alone!" but he didn't.

Ashley smiled. "Good night then."

"Ashley?" he said. "Wait."

She turned. "What?"

"Thank you," he muttered. "For staying with me."

"It's fine," she said.

Then she was gone, and Andros was alone again.


	6. Happy Birthday

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **Thank you** SO **much! I'm happy now! _

_**Funky in Fishnet: **Thanks. I'll update a lot this week._

_**emogeek 1: **The bond between Andros and Ashley will keep growing, don't worry._

_**Ghostwriter:** If you thought that the last chapter was sweet, you'll love the next couple._

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

Cassie, Carlos, and T.J. were gathered around Ashley as she blew out the seventeen candles on her birthday cake. They were in Angel Grove park, and the weather was perfect. Andros hung back, close enough to be with them, but too far to be a part of them.

"A fire extinguisher?" Ashley asked skeptically, glancing at Carlos.

"What?" he said. "Everyone needs one."

"Here you go, then," Ashley laughed and threw it at him. Carlos raised his hands to defend himself and relinqished his hold on the corner of the cake. Ashley snatched up his untouched piece of cake and walked away over his loud protests.

"Hey," she said, coming up to Andros. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Andros looked uncomfortable. "We don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Ashley assured him. Loudly she added, "Carlos forgot."

"No, I wanted to," Andros said. "Here."

He handed her a small golden box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen. She looked at him, speechless.

Andros smiled. "You like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you!"

He stiffened at first, but then returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Ashley saw Cassie and Carlos watching them, laughing. T.J. was busy attacking the cake.

"Do you want to wear it?" Andros asked. "I could help you put it on if you want."

Ashley beamed at him. "Sure," she said, and turned around. Andros slipped the chain around her neck and secured the clasp.

_It looks perfect on you. _he told her and she hugged him again.

_You're so sweet to say that. _

_It's true. _Andros was starting to look uncomfortable again.

"Come have some cake," Ashley said, offering him the piece she had stolen from Carlos. "The corners are the best part."

"You actually eat this?" Andros looked at her skeptically.

"Hey, I don't say anything about what you eat," Ashley shot back. "Just smell it. It won't kill you."

Andros lifted it to his nose and inhaled tentatively. "Just because it doesn't smell like poison doesn't mean it isn't."

Ashley lauged. "I wouldn't poison you."

"You wouldn't?"

"We can't fly the Megaship without you," she said. Andros didn't look reassured.

"Deca can fly the Megaship," he said seriously.

Ashley laughed. "I was joking," she said.

"Oh." Andros looked embarrassed.

"It's all right," Ashley said, taking his arm. "Now, come have some cake. Relax. Have fun."

Andros took a small bite of cake. "This is good," he said, surprised.

"I told you so."

"How come _he_ gets the corner?" Carlos and T.J. whined in unison.

Ashley shook her head. "I won't even go there."

Andros laughed at their insulted looks. Ashley looked at him strangely.

_What?_

_I've never heard you laugh before._

Andros was saved from having to respond when Carlos broke in. "Hey, you two, stop staring at each other like that. It's disturbing."

"We're not staring at each other," Ashley protested.

"Get a room," Carlos said.

Andros looked confused. "We have rooms."


	7. Silver

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 7: Silver

Andros sighed in frustration as Deca lowered the Megaship down through the atmosphere of a barren desert planet. Clouds that threatened to crash all systems on the Megaship had forced them to abandon their search for Zordon temporarily.

"Should we go explore?" Ashley asked. "We might as well, while we're here."

"I'll go," Cassie agreed. "It's better than being cooped up in here until the storm passes."

"Yeah, okay," T.J. said. "As long as we go somewhere cold for our next vacation."

"Andros?" Ashley asked. "Are you coming?"

"Someone has to keep you guys out of trouble," Andros said with a grin.

_So you do know how to joke. _

Aloud, Ashley said, "Carlos? What about you?"

"I'm not staying here alone," the black ranger said quickly. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he added, "I don't think Deca likes me very much."

"I wonder why," Cassie murmured. The rest of them stifled their laughter.

"Deca, alert us if anything changes," Andros ordered. "We should go down morphed. The air might not be breathable, or we might be attacked."

The others nodded. "Let's rocket!"

Even through the protection that their suits offered the planet was a sunbaked ruin. The rangers spent several hours wandering around, always keeping the Megaship in sight.

"Hey what's that over there?" Cassie asked, pointing.

"Mirage," Carlos said.

"No, it's moving," T.J. said, frowning.

"Hey, you guys," Ashley said. "Maybe we should -"

"Run!" Andros shouted.

Coming toward them was a horde of natives. The rangers took off back to the Megaship.

"Deca, lower the doors!" Andros shouted into his communicator.

"System unable comply," Deca replied.

"Dammit," Andros shouted. "We must have brushed those clouds. Deca, tell Alpha to do it manually."

"Affirmative."

"Think they're friendly?" Andros asked Cassie as she drew her Astroblaster for good measure.

"Nope," she said, hoisting her weapon.

"Me either," he said, drawing his.

"Here they come," Ashley said, stepping closer to Andros and taking a defensive stance. Something seemed odd about the way she was standing, and Andros realized that she had positioned herself between him and the natives. Had it been anyone else, he would have taken it as an insult to his ability to fight, but because it was Ashley, he was oddly grateful.

Just as the natives charged at them, the doors to the Megaship slid open, and the rangers ran on, firing a few warning shots to cover themselves.

"Deca, lift off!" Andros shouted as soon as the doors had closed. For a moment nothing happened, and he worried that they had taken more damage than he realized but then the engines roared to life, and they were in the air.

"Power down!" they all said together, taking their seats in the bridge.

"It is not advisable to continue under present conditions," Deca warned.

"Andros, will you take over?" Cassie asked. "The rest of us can go check out the engine room. I don't think I'm the only one to notice how long it took to get into the air."

"I'll be fine," Andros said. "There's not much to do now but monitor where we are."

There were several engine cables loose. Ashley and Carlos remained on the ground feeding them up to Cassie and T.J. who were reconnecting them.

"All done," T.J. said. "Now all we have to do is- is that a door?"

"Door?" the other three repeated, confused.

"It's either a door or a whole in the wall," T.J. insisted, leading them to a corner. He was right, there was a door and it was ajar.

"We're not supposed to know it's here," Ashley said. "It's hidden."

"Should we go in?" Cassie asked. T.J. had already opened the door and stepped in.

"There's a dead person in here," he announced. "No, wait, he's alive."

"What?" Ashley cried, forcing her way past him.

The walls were covered with monitors all showing the vital signs of the person in what looked like an ice covered coffin. He was still alive. Ashley placed a hand on the lid of tube and wiped away some of the ice that had collected on top of it. Instead of the face she had expected to see there was a black-visored silver helmet.

"Asleep," she whispered to herself. "Oh, Andros . . ."

"Who is he?" Carlos asked in a hushed voice.

"His name is Zhane," Andros said from the doorway. "He's the Silver Ranger."

He walked into the room as they whirled around to face him. Andros refused to meet anyone's eyes and instead walked straight to the tube.

"He's been here for two years," he said shortly. "He might never wake up."

His hand hovered over the lid of the tube for a moment and then he turned and stalked out.

"We should leave," Ashley said, and the others nodded their agreement. As they filed out, Ashley cast one last glance at the 'sleeping' silver ranger.

"Deca, where's Andros?" Ashley asked once they had returned to the bridge to find it empty.

"Andros is in the workbay," Deca replied after a pause.

"I'm going to talk to him," Ashley said, standing up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cassie asked her.

"No, but I'm going anyway," Ashley said and left.

She found Andros standing in the workbay with his forehead resting against the wall.

"Andros?" she said softly. "Do you want to talk?"

He shook his head, still not looking at her. "But please don't go," he said so softly Ashley almost didn't hear him.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. For several minutes they stood there, and Andros hid his face against hers and squeezed her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"The storm has grown," Deca announced. "It is impossible to continue."

"We should go back," Ashley said. Andros released her only reluctantly. He nodded.

When they returned to the bridge, the others were frantically trying to keep the Megaship steady.

"There's no way," Andros said. His face was calm and showed no signs of his earlier desperate loneliness or the anxiety he was feeling now. "We have to land again."

"Engines failing," Deca announced. "Prepare for crash landing."

"Ay yi yi yi yi," cried Alpha hysterically. "Rangers, what do we do?"

"We crash," Andros said stoically. "We can't stop it now."

"Can we coast?" Ashley asked. Andros looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep us in the air while we're losing speed so that there's less of an impact?"

"I'll try," Andros said. "Deca, divert all power to the engines."

The lights went out as Deca complied.

"We're flying blindly now," Andros said grimly. "Deca is off-line, too."

He heard Ashley shift position nervously.

_We'll be fine._ He was lying, and he knew that she knew it, but he wanted to comfort her anyway.

For several minutes they all sat stiffly in the dark, hoping the Megaship would lose speed quickly, or at least before all the other systems failed. Ten minutes after re-entering the atmosphere, Andros lost control of the Megaship and they slammed into the ground.

They hit the surface hard. T.J. and Carlos were thrown backward. Cassie was slumped over her console. Andros was tossed forward over his console and hit his head hard against the floor. Ashley landed near him, temporarily unconcious.

The lights flickered back on as the engines died completely.

"Engines failed," Deca announced, coming back on-line.

Andros groaned. His head ached and his vision was swimming, but he was alive. Alive was good. "Everyone all right?" he called.

"I'll live," Cassie said, sitting up.

"I just fell," T.J. said.

"Me too," Carlos said.

Ashley moaned and Andros crawled over to her as quickly as he could. "Ash?"

"I'm fine," Ashley muttered. "Just give me a minute."

Andros watched her worriedly, but Ashley managed to sit up. Grabbing ahold of a console, Andros pulled himself to his feet before helping Ashley to hers. She swayed and fell against him. He caught her and she managed to stand.

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked.

"Deca, can you put up anything on the viewing screen?" Andros asked.

"Affirmative," Deca said.

The rangers all groaned as they saw more natives surrounding the Megaship.

"Well, now we have something to do," T.J. said dryly.

"The natives just love us, don't they?" Carlos already had his morpher out.

"Let's rocket!"

Their suits temporarily healed some of the effects of the crash, but they were still weakened and outnumbered. Several minutes into their fight, Andros' communicator beeped.

"What is it?"

"The natives have entered the ship," cried Alpha. "Ay yi yi yi yi, what do I do?"

"Deca, seal all doors!" Andros shouted. "Alpha, can you use an Astroblaster?"

"The doors won't seal," Alpha said frantically. "There's too many of them."

"Disturbance detected in the healing chamber," Deca informed him, and Andros collapsed to his knees.

"No," he said flatly. "No, they haven't gotten him."

_Andros, what are you doing?_ Dimly he realized that they were still in the middle of a battle and he saw Ashley protecting him. _What's wrong?_

_They found Zhane. _

_Andros, you have to get up! Please get up! _

Ashley's thoughts sounded terrified, and were enough to snap him out of his shock. He realized how many hits the others had taken trying to protect him. Filled with a furious rage, he got to his feet and charged blindly. They would pay for this.

They stopped and stared in shock and the natives ran off the Megaship, some thrown headfirst.

"Andros?"

"Zhane!" Andros cried joyfully. "You're alive!"

"Should I be dead?" Zhane sounded slightly dazed.

"Everyone back on the Megaship!" Ashley ordered, understanding that Andros was in no condition to lead and the others were too confused. "Time to go!"

"Deca. can you get us in the air?" Ashley asked.

"Affirmative," Deca said. "But it is still unadvisable to fly under the current conditions past the atmosphere."

"It's more unadvisable to stay here," Ashley said firmly. "Go!"

She turned to Cassie, Carlos, and T.J. "We're fixing the engines again. And unless there are any more of Andros' friends in there, we'll finish it this time. Come on."

"Where'd you find a team?" Zhane asked. "What happened? The last thing that I remember was KO-35 and then you and Ecliptor were-"

"That was two years ago," Andros said carefully. "You saved my life, and it nearly cost you your own."

"What else are friends good for?" Zhane joked. "It hasn't sunk in yet, but I'll adjust."

"They'll like you," Andros said. "You're a lot nicer than I am and for some reason they won't leave me alone."

"Where are they from?" Zhane asked.

"Earth."

"Really? Earth has rangers?"

"Remember Zordon's Power Chamber?" Zhane nodded. "It was on Earth."

"So they were underestimated then?"

"They were."

Ashley and the others returned.

"Power down!" the six rangers said together.

"So you're Zhane?" Cassie said. "I'm Cassie."

"T.J."

"Carlos."

"Ashley."

Zhane's eyes flickered between Andros and the yellow ranger. "I've never met a female Power Ranger," he said, taking the hand she offered him. "Never thought I'd meet one either," he added, giving Andros another searching look. "I can't wait to hear this one."

"I'll explain," Andros said hastily, before Zhane could say any more. "Come on."

"What was that about?" T.J. asked after Andros and Zhane were out of earshot. "Ash, I think Zhane likes you."

Ashley shook her head. "I don't think that's it."

"Then what was it?" Cassie demanded. "He couldn't stop staring at you."

"What do you think, Carlos?" T.J. asked.

"I think I know," Carlos said.

"So do I," Ashley said, remembering that Carlos had said Karone was dressed in yellow.

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter was really long. It took awhile to work my way over to Zhane waking up. Good news: I got Zhane, now I just need Karone. As soon as I figure out what Karone is like, Zhane and Karone can start messing with Andros' head. Then the fun starts._


	8. Jealousy and Love

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **I got your review for the last chapters literally about three minutes after I put them up. The fun starts now. All hail Zhane!_

_**emogeek1:** I love Zhane. He's awesome. _

_**Ghostwriter: **Thanks, it does help. I was trying to remember what Karone was like. I did watch Lost Galaxy, but she came on halfway through the season and I didn't like Lost Galaxy as much as In Space._

**_Funky in Fishnet:_ **_ Andros and Ashley were the cutest couple that the show ever had. Zhane and Karone would have been cute too, but they never gave them a chance._

_**Princess Emmie:** Thanks. I wanted to make it be like the show, because this was my favorite show. I still watch it, but the new ones aren't as good._

Chapter 8: Jealousy and Love

Andros wandered through the Megaship not caring where he was going. After his happiness at having his friend back, he was starting to feel a little depressed and more than a little jealous. Zhane spent a lot of his time on Earth. Andros didn't mind. What bothered him was that when Zhane _was_ on the Megaship, he spent most of his time with Ashley, and Ashley spent most of her time with Zhane. Whenever he saw them together, Andros wanted to run over and yank them apart.

From listening to the others talk, he had figured out that he liked Ashley. If Ashley liked him back, then they could go out. That meant that they would be boyfriend and girlfriend. That was what Andros wanted. But it was more complicated than that. For one thing, he couldn't figure out if Ashley liked him. For another, even if she did, he wasn't sure at all if he could have the courage to ask her to go out with him.

"Hey, Carlos, have you seen Ashley?" he asked as he passed the black ranger in the halls.

"Oh, yeah, I just saw her. She's in the engine room."

Andros nodded and kept walking. He went over what he would say in his mind and tried out a couple out loud. He thought it all sounded stupid, but if he didn't ask Ashley out, he at least wanted to see her. When he got to the open door of the engine room, he stopped cold.

Ashley was there, but Zhane was with her. He was standing behind her and one arm was wrapped around her shoulder. The other went around her waist and the front of her stomach.

"Andros tries to teach me sometimes," Ashley was saying. "But I don't think I learn fast enough."

"Andros teaches you telekinisis?" Zhane sounded surprised.

"On some nights," Ashley said. "But we haven't done it for awhile."

"I could help you," Zhane said. "If you want."

Ashley nodded. "I'd like that."

Andros stormed away. He didn't want to hear what else Ashley wanted Zhane to help her with. He had never been angrier with Zhane. He spent the rest of the day sulking in the workbay.

Around dinnertime, Zhane came by. "Are you eating with us?"

"No." Andros didn't look up.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Andros snapped. "Leave me alone."

Zhane looked wounded. "What did I do?"

"If you don't know, then you're not much of a friend."

Zhane rolled his eyes at the stupidity of that last remark. "Is this about something I did?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me what I did?"

"No."

Zhane sighed. This was going to take awhile. "Fine, then I'll stay here and guess."

Twenty minutes and several obscure guesses later, Andros' temper finally snapped. Halfway through Zhane's "Did I reprogram Deca to like me?" Andros snapped, "You spend too much time with Ashley."

"Ashley and I are just friends," Zhane protested. He was trying hard to keep from laughing. It was blatantly obvious to everyone on the Megaship except Ashley herself that Andros was interested in her. Back on KO-35, lots of girls had liked Andros, but he had never shown any interest. This was something new.

"You two looked happy earlier."

"Look, man, I know that you like her," Zhane said. "I'm not trying to come between you two."

"Why should I believe you?" Andros glared at him.

"Because I have a - I have never- because it's true," Zhane stammered. He didn't think Andros would believe him, but he'd rather have Andros angry with him than find out about his girlfriend.

"Sure it is." Andros left and went to hide in his room.

"Deca," Zhane said. "Teleport me to the Angel Grove beach."

"Affirmative," Deca said. There was a hint of reproval in her voice.

A moment later, Zhane was inhaling the salty air of the ocean.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Zhane smiled at the sound of her voice. "How could I not?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," she whispered. "Every time you leave, I don't know whether or not I'll ever see you again."

"Come with me," Zhane said. "Come to the Megaship."

"I can't," she said. "No matter how much I'd like to, and you know it."

"The others would probably kill you the instant they saw you," Zhane agreed.

She tilted her head back to gaze into his eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue. Her hair color changed constantly, but her eyes were always the same. "Let's go somewhere," Zhane said.

"Where?" she asked.

"A movie. Out to dinner. Anywhere."

"Wait," she said. She stepped back and a purple flame engulfed her. A momment later she was dressed in blue jeans and a purple and pink top. Her hair was shoulder length and blond.

Zhane stared at her. "You're beautiful," he said.

She laughed and took his hand. "Let's go."

Zhane slipped an arm around her waist and the two went off to have some fun.

Up on the Megaship, Andros was feeling guilty. "Deca, where's Zhane?" He should apologize.

"Zhane is on Earth."

"Is he alone?"

"No," Deca replied after a pause. "He is with a female companion."

"Zhane has a girlfriend?" Andros felt both relieved and stupid. "Wait, where's Ashley?"

"Ashley is in the bridge."

"Thanks, Deca," Andros replied, grinning.

Ashley turned around when Andros came in. "Hey," she said brightly. "What are you doing?"

"Would you like to go a movie with me?" Andros blurted out. "Like on a date?"

Ashley stared at him. "I thought you were never going to ask me. Of course I will!"

"You want to go now?"

"Sure," Ashley said. Andros slipped his arm around her waist as they left the Megaship.

Niether of them paid much attention to the movie, or even remembered which one they saw. Ashley leaned her head against Andros' shoulder and relaxed against him. Andros spent the entire movie staring at Ashley and thinking about how right it felt to be with her.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Andros asked as they left the theater.

"I'm not really that hungry," Ashley said. "Are you?"

Andros shook his head. "Would you like to walk around?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. Andros wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Do you like the beach?"

"I love the beach," Ashley said, smiling.

They walked hand in hand along the water. Ashley started shivering. It was almost summer, but the night was cool, and she was dressed in shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Here, take my sweatshirt," Andros insisted, draping it around her shoulders. It was a little large on her, but it was warm from his wearing it. Ashley slipped her arms through the sleeves, and zipped it up gratefully.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ashley asked.

"You look really beautiful," Andros said softly.

Ashley blushed. "You're sweet."

"Can I kiss you?" Andros asked, pulling her so close his face was only inches from hers.

Ashley nodded, and Andros leaned forward, his lips brushing hers gently before kissing her again and again, each one more intense and passionate than the last.

"Ash?" Andros muttered reluctantly. "We should go back before we freeze."

Ashley nodded. Back on the Megaship, Andros held onto her for as long as he could, but he had to let her go at the door to her room. He kissed her one last time before going to bed himself.

_A/N: I was laughing hysterically while I was writing this, especially the part with Zhane and his 'mystery' woman. This chapter is not to be taken too seriously, except for the part where Andros and Ashley get together. Hope you liked it! Please review._


	9. Karone

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 9: Karone

"Hey, Zhane, I need to talk to you," Ashley said seriously.

"Are you okay?" Zhane asked as Ashley entered his room. He quickly slid the photograph he had been looking at out of sight.

"I'm fine," Ashley said. "I'm worried about Andros."

Zhane sat up. "I can't believe I forgot."

"What?"

"You know about Karone, right?" Ashley nodded. "Today is the anniversary of her kidnapping."

"How long ago was it?"

"They were six when it happened," Zhane said, thinking. "It would be eleven years today."

"Poor Andros," said Ashley sadly. "Will he be okay?"

Zhane nodded. "He'll be fine. He's just always depressed today. He might let you talk to him."

"He doesn't let you?"

Zhane shook his head. "He opens up completely to you."

"Would he want me to go talk to him?"

Zhane looked at her thoughtfully. "I would say no, but I never thought he'd get a girl either. Or let anyone have the yellow Astro morpher."

"It was supposed to be Karone's, wasn't it?" Ashley said.

Zhane nodded. "The Karovan rangers were chosen as children. Andros and I were the only two that actually got our morphers, though."

"I'll go see how he's doing," Ashley said. "What should he be like?"

"Quiet," Zhane said. "Very quiet."

Ashley nodded and left. Andros' door was locked, as she'd expected it to be.

"Andros, can I come in?" There was no answer.

"Andros? Deca, is Andros in there?"

"Andros is at the beach," Deca replied. "Would you like me to teleport you there?"

Ashley nodded. "Thanks, Deca."

The sky was dark and cloudy and the beach was deserted. Ashley spotted Andros quickly. He was sitting down, with his back leaning against a wall of sand. His legs were pulled up to his chin and his shoulders were hunched over.

"Andros?" Ashley asked softly. He raised his eyes to her but didn't say anything.

_Do you want me to go?_

He shook his head slightly, and Ashley sat down next to him and took his hand. They sat silently for several minutes before Andros looked at her again.

"You talked to Zhane didn't you?"

Ashley nodded. "He told me."

"Are you here because you feel sorry for me?" Andros asked, turning to look her in the eye. "You don't have to stay with me."

_I'm here because I want to be,_ Ashley said firmly. Andros nodded and looked away again.

_I miss her._

Ashley wrapped her arms around him and waited. Eventually Andros looked at her.

"Do you think that Karone could still be alive?" Andros asked her.

Ashley sighed. "She could be. I don't know if she is or not, but it is a possibility."

"I keep telling myself that I'll find her," Andros whispered.

"You will someday," Ashley said. There was nothing else she could say.

She was sad today. She was always sad on this day, and she could never remember why. She was worshipped. She was a princess. But there was always something missing.

"My princess, what is the matter?"

She sighed. "I don't know," she told her guardian. "I think I need to go have some fun."

"Take care, my princess."

"I will," she assured him.

She headed to the Angel Grove beach. Maybe Zhane would be there. They always met on the beach. She was falling in love with him, and it was killing her, because they were on opposite sides.

There were only two people on the beach that day. Zhane's friends. She recognized them. They were Andros and Ashley. They were sad too. She could tell even from this distance. She turned to go away. Today was not a day for fighting, but then she heard her master's voice.

"They are rangers! Attack them!" he ordered.

She sighed. Now she had no choice. Best to get this over with.

Ashley stiffened as she saw Astronema walking along the beach. For a moment it looked like she saw them, but then she turned and continued walking, like she was leaving, and Ashley dared to hope that she was. No such luck, Astronema headed toward them.

"Andros, get up," Ashley said, shaking him hard. "Snap out of it. Astronema's here."

"I can fight," Andros said, allowing Ashley to pull him to his feet. "Don't worry. I can fight."

"Rangers!" Astronema called. "I'm feeling generous today. I'll give you the chance to run."

_Please take it,_ she thought, knowing that they never would. They were Power Rangers.

"Never," Ashley snapped.

Andros didn't say anything. Astronema was surprised. Normally the red ranger was all talk. But if Andros was feeling talkative or not wasn't her concern.

"Let's rocket!" Andros and Ashley cried together. For a moment after they morphed, Astronema did nothing. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and attacked.

Astronema noticed that the yellow ranger was doing most of the fighting and intentionally keeping her from getting to Andros. Seizing the opportunity, she hit Ashley several times with her staff and sent her sprawling, knowing that this would send the red ranger into a fury. She was right.

"Leave her alone!" Andros' Spiral Saber caught her hard and she was forced to abandon her pursuit of the yellow ranger.

She slashed at him with her staff, but he dodged her and his Spiral Saber came at her neck. She snapped back. It missed her by inches, but the locket she had always worn was torn from her neck.

"No!" she cried. Andros looked around, trying to see where it had gone. He spotted it lying in the sand a few feet away. Astronema dove for it, but Andros beat her to it. Ashley took advantage of Astronema's distraction and landed some shots with her Star Slinger. Astronema landed face down. As she got up, she heard the yellow ranger's worried voice.

"Andros? Andros, what's wrong?"

The red ranger had morphed back into civilian form.

"Where did you get this?" the Andros demanded, looking at Astronema in disbelief.

"I've always had it," she snapped, making a grab for it and missing.

"Power down!" Ashley muttered. She didn't know what was going on, but she doubted that there would be any more fighting, and Andros looked about to faint.

He was looking from Astronema's locket to Astronema. "You've always had it? Always?"

"That's what I said," Astronema looked close to tears. "Please, give it back to me."

"But that would mean . . ." It took Andros a long moment to make his mouth form the name.

"Karone?"


	10. Dead Man Walking

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:** I WISH I lived in Europe. I'm actually American, but I don't have to go to school this week, so I've become temporarily nocturnal._

_**Princess Emmie: **Thanks, but I think that the twist was actually part of the show._

_**emogeek1:** I'm glad too. Andros and Ashley belong together._

_**Ghostwriter:** I will update a lot, don't worry. Catch ya on the flip side!_

_**Maiken: **Thanks. I'm making this up as I go along, so I don't know what's in the next chapter either._

_**Funky In Fishnet:** Thanks. From what I remember, Zhane and Karone had a pretty cheesy romance that eventually developed into something else in about the last five minutes of the season. I was trying to recapture that._

**_Vanillastar:_ **_Yay, someone I don't know! This soon enough?_

Chapter 10: Dead Man Walking

"Karone?"

Andros was staring at Astronema in disbelief. His mortal enemy just _couldn't_ be his baby sister. It wasn't possible.

_I had a brother,_ Astronema thought. _Parents and a brother. No, it's all a trick, the red ranger killed my family. He destroyed them. Ecliptor told me. Ecliptor raised me. _He_ is my father now. The red ranger killed my family. He is not my brother._

It wasn't true. She realized this with a sudden shock. The red ranger was her age. He couldn't have killed her family. He hadn't even shown up until she was fourteen and had started attacking KO-35. _But Ecliptor wouldn't lie to me . . ._

"Andros!" She heard Zhane yelling. Zhane was safe. He would protect her until she could think.

Andros and Astronema were both on their knees in the sand wearing identical expressions of shock and disbelief. Both Andros and Ashley were unmorphed, and Ashley was standing so that she could pull Andros out of Astronema's way if she needed to.

"What's going on?" Zhane asked, out of breath from running.

Ashley bent over and gently freed Astronema's locket from Andros' grip. She handed it to Zhane. His eyes widened as he stared at his girlfriend. He'd known that she wasn't evil, but was this possible?

"Give it back," Andros and Astronema whispered together.

"Andros?" Ashley said gently. "I'm giving it to her now, okay?"

Andros nodded. Ashley approached Astronema cautiously, like she was approaching a frightened animal.

"This is yours, isn't it?" she asked. Astronema nodded. Ashley offered it to her, and Astronema snatched it out of Ashley's grasp.

Zhane went to Astronema's side and dropped to his knees beside her. "Look at me," he said. "Look at me."

Astronema raised her eyes to his. "Do you believe him?" he asked. "Do you think he's your brother?"

"I- I don't know," Astronema whispered. "Ecliptor told me that the red ranger killed my family. Ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted revenge for that. But the red ranger didn't appear until three years ago. And he's my age. How could he kill my family when he was five or six?"

"It's okay," Zhane said, taking her hands. "You can think about it."

Astronema sat silently for several minutes, trying to remember. Her brother had the same hair as Andros, she remembered after a few minutes. She looked past Zhane to stare at him.

"We had a ball," she said. "We were playing."

Andros could only nod.

"You left," she said. "Darkonda. It was Darkonda. He took me to Dark Specter. He made me the Princess of Evil."

"Karone?" Andros asked. "You believe me now, don't you?"

_It could all be a trick._ But in her heart she knew it wasn't.

"My princess!"

They all whirled around to see Ecliptor charging toward them. Ashley and Zhane took defensive stances, but Ecliptor was not there to fight.

"Princess, Dark Specter has been watching," he said. "He will destroy you if he finds you. Go with them. They are your family."

"Ecliptor," she whimpered. "Why . . .?"

"Take care of her," he ordered the rangers. "I love her like a daughter. Do not let Dark Specter kill her."

Then Ecliptor was shattered as Darkonda appeared, firing at him with several laser blasters. He turned to the rangers.

"Deca!" Zhane shouted into his communicator. "Teleport four to the Megaship!"

"Affirmative," Deca replied just as Darkonda raised a blaster. The laser passed through empty space.

"Astronema!" Cassie and Carlos cried together as the four appeared on the Megaship.

She shook her head. "I am Karone now."

"Karone?" they repeated. Zhane and Ashley nodded slightly. Andros was staring at the floor, and Ashley suspected he was crying.

Zhane watched as Astronema shifted into the blond woman that she had been a few days before. Karone looked at him shyly. "What do you think?"

Zhane hugged her hard. "You look beautiful."

Ashley checked to make sure Andros hadn't seen Zhane hugging his sister.

"Andros?" Karone asked. "Can we talk?"

Andros nodded happily. Karone had come back to him. "Come on," he said.

Ashley glanced at Zhane. "You're a dead man."

"Aw, he won't even notice," Zhane said, shrugging and grinning nervously. "And if he does, he can't hit me too hard."

"And why not?"

Zhane grinned. "Karone would hit him back."


	11. Dark Specter's Revenge

DISCLAIMER: NOT MNE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 11: Dark Specter's Revenge

Andros woke the next morning smiling. He had his sister back. He hugged her as she came into the bridge, chatting with T.J. and Cassie, who checked the scanners and left to fix the lasers. The other rangers had all been skeptical of her at first, thinking that Andros was so desperate to have Karone back that he would have believed anything. Ashley and Zhane had managed to convince the others to give Karone a chance.

Ashley and Zhane came in together. Ashley looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. Zhane looked guilty.

"Morning," Ashley said. Andros got up from the table to kiss her. He noticed Karone watching them.

"Oh," he said. "Ashley is my girlfriend."

"I figured that out weeks ago," Karone said. "It was obvious that you two liked each other."

Ashley groaned. "Was it obvious to everyone _except_ us?"

"Probably." Karone smiled. "Um . . .if Andros gets a girlfriend, do I get a boyfriend?"

Andros opened his mouth to say "No!" but he noticed that Ashley was shaking with silent laughter. "What?"

"You know?" Karone asked Ashley. She nodded.

"It was obvious."

"Not fair!" Karone grinned.

"You already have a boyfriend?" Andros asked.

"Yup." Karone did her best to look innocent.

"It's not some evil demon-prince, is it?" Andros asked, deciding he'd really rather not know.

Karone did her best to look insulted. "_He_ is not. I have better taste than that."

"Who is it?" demanded Andros.

"Well . . ." Karone said. She stepped quickly around Andros to kiss Zhane.

Andros stared at them, his expression unreadable.

"Uh, Zhane?" Ashley said. "I think he noticed."

"You're going out with my sister?" Andros was glaring at Zhane.

"Hey, I didn't know she was your sister," Zhane said hastily, shoving Karone and Ashley between him and Andros. "I thought she was Astronema."

"That's not helping," Ashley hissed at him, convulsing in hysterical laughter.

"You're going out with my sister?" Andros repeated.

"Yes?" Zhane guessed.

"Wrong answer." Zhane bolted as Andros came at him. Ashley and Karone collapsed in laughter.

"Deca, tell us when he catches him," Ashley said, gasping.

"Of course," Deca said. "Would you like to watch the chase?"

"Yes!" they said together and settled back in their chairs.

After about fifteen minutes, Andros finally cornered Zhane. "Are you going to marry her?"

"I don't know," Zhane said.

"She's not pregnant, is she?" Andros demanded. Ashley and Karone laughed at Zhane's expression.

"No!"

"Do you love her?"

"Enough, Deca," Karone said before they could hear Zhane's answer. " I'd rather hear it from Zhane first."

Ashley nodded. Karone was looking thoughtful. "Do you love my brother?"

Ashley looked at Karone. "Yes," she answered without hesitation. "More than anyone else in the world."

Karone nodded. "Does he love you?"

"I hope so, but I don't know," Ashley said. "We haven't said it to each other yet."

"He does," Karone assured her. "Whenever you're around him, I don't think he really notices anyone else. I think he's still to shy to tell you, but he does."

Ashley nodded. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Master, you can't eliminate Astronema," Ecliptor said. "She is the key to finishing the rangers!"

"She betrayed me!" Dark Specter howled. "She betrayed you! Why would you forgive her so readily? I will have revenge!"

"If she was recaptured, it would destroy the red ranger," Ecliptor said. "He would blame himself and the team would fall apart on its own."

"What about the yellow ranger?" Dark Specter said thoughtfully. "She seems to be able to help him through his pain. Can you take out the yellow ranger and at the same time recapture Astronema?"

Ecliptor laughed. "I already have a plan."

"Princess!"

"Ecliptor!" Karone gasped. She checked to make sure that she was alone on the bridge. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see you one last time," Ecliptor said. "Meet me on the roof of the tallest building in Angel Grove in one hour."

"Andros would never let me," Karone said.

"Your brother means well," Ecliptor said. "But he doesn't understand."

"All right," Karone agreed after a pause. "I'll be there."

"Deca, where's Karone?" Andros asked.

"She left to meet Ecliptor," Deca replied. "I suspect a trap."

"Where?" Andros demanded.

"The top of the Angel Grove television tower."

Andros was already halfway to his jump tube.

"Ecliptor?" Karone asked. The roof of the tower was deserted.

"My princess!" Ecliptor appeared embraced her quickly. "My princess, Dark Specter has agreed that he will not kill you if you return to his side immediately."

"I can't," Karone said. "I belong with Andros and Zhane and the others now. The Dark Fortress was never my home."

"Princess," Ecliptor began, but Darkonda cut him off.

"There's no time for your sentimental emotions," he snapped, materializing. "Astronema is coming whether she likes it or not."

"No, I'm not," Karone said, backing away from Ecliptor. "This was all a trap. I trusted you!"

"It was misplaced," Darkonda said. "Quantrons!"

"Karone!" Andros shouted, grabbing his sister and pulling her away. "Go back to the Megaship! I'll stay here and fight these guys!"

Karone obeyed. Darkonda took the Quantrons and vanished, leaving Andros and Ecliptro facing each other.

Andros fired several shots with his powered- up Spiral Saber, but Ecliptor dodged them all and sent his own blows, all of which hit. Andros fell, landing painfully on his side. He struggled to sit up, and knew that he would never evade the next blow. He would be lucky to survive.

"Do you surrender, Red Ranger?" Ecliptor asked, raising his jagged sword.

"Never," Andros gasped out, the defiance in his voice masking his fear.

There was a slight whistling sound as Ecliptor's sword sliced through the air, and Andros braced himself as best he was able. A split second before the blow rained down on him, Andros saw a streak of yellow. It took him a moment to piece together what had happened.

Ashley had thrown herself between him and Ecliptor.

Ecliptor's blow struck her across the chest, and the force of it whipped her body around so that she was facing Andros as she fell. He watched, stunned and frozen, as she collapsed, barely alive. A shower of white sparks hovered over her suit.

"No, please, let her go," Andros begged, snapping out of his shock as Ecliptor advanced on the motionless Yellow Ranger. He poked her with the tip of his sword. There was no response. Ecliptor laughed triumphantly and hit her several more savage blows with his sword.

"No," Andros whispered. _Ashley, please answer me! _

He managed to stagger to his feet as Ecliptor raised Ashley's seemingly lifeless body and shoved her carelessly off the edge of the tower. Her suit sparkled and vanished, and Andros caught a fleeting glimpse of her face as she fell.

"Galaxy Glider!" he shouted, leaping over the edge and landing shakily on his red glider. Ashley landed hard at his feet, face down, and Andros still detected no signs of life.

"Deca, teleport us back to the Megaship!" he shouted, cradling Ashley in his arms. _Ashley, can you hear me? I won't leave you, I promise. Please, you can't die! I can't live without you. Please wake up._

As they materialized on the Megaship, Andros didn't hear the alarmed cries of the other rangers. He only heard the guilty cries in his head, and Ashley's ragged breathing.


	12. Long Night

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 12: Long Night

Andros gently placed Ashley on the bed in the medical bay and ran a medical scanner over her still body.

"Deca?" he asked. "Will she be okay?"

"She was injured badly," Deca said. "Most of the wounds that she sustained from Ecliptor should heal, but the first one was intended to kill. She also bruised her ribs when she landed on your Galaxy Glider."

Andros felt a new wave of guilt was over him. He could have caught her.

"How long will she be like this?" Karone asked. _None of this would have happened if I hadn't gone . . ._

"It is difficult to say."

"Deca," Cassie said. "Tell us."

"Very well," Deca said. "If she wakes up she will recover completely and almost immediately, but she could die at any time."

Andros and Karone wore identical masks of guilt.

"Andros, do you want to be alone with her?" Carlos asked.

Andros nodded miserably. _Ashley . . ._

The other rangers and Karone filed out somberly. Andros took her hand and squeezed it gently, hoping to get some response. There was none. He took a chair and sat down next to her bed. He wasn't going to leave until she woke up. He refusesd to consider the possibility that she could die.

A day passed. Around three in the morning, Zhane stopped by. "Drink," he ordered, handing him a cup. "It will calm you down."

"Is there a sedative in here?" Andros demanded.

"No," Zhane lied.

"You drink it then," Andros said. "I can't."

"Okay, so there's a sedative in it," Zhane said. "Either you drink it, or I get the others and we force it down your throat. Your choice."

"Please, Zhane," Andros whispered. "I can't leave her."

"You can't help her by staying here," Zhane said.

"But it makes me feel better," Andros said. "If I was somewhere else, I'd be having nightmares about her dying. If I'm here, I know that she's not."

"And what if she does die?" Zhane said.

Andros closed his eyes. "She won't die. Don't say that."

"She very well could," Zhane said. "What do you do then?"

"If she . . . dies . . . then I want to be here when she does." Andros blinked furiously, trying to keep back the tears that stung his eyelids. "She saved my life, Zhane. I thought you of all people could understand that."

"I do understand," Zhane said. "I understand what she was thinking when she did it."

"I'll be fine," Andros said numbly. "I'm not ready to leave her yet."

"You love her, don't you?" Zhane said.

Andros nodded. Tears started streaming down his face. "I love her more than I've ever loved anybody. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself."

He buried his face in his arms. One hand still clenched Ashley's.

"Andros," Zhane said. Andros shook his head.

"I want to be alone," he said. Zhane nodded, and finally left.

Andros sobbed until there were no tears left in him. _Ash, you can't die. I need you. I love you._

Another day passed by slowly. The hours ticked by. The others stopped by several times, but never stayed long. They sensed Andros' need to be alone with her. Karone tried to apologize, but Andros didn't listen. It wasn't her he blamed. It was himself.

Andros cried most of the time that he was alone with her. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Ashley, and if she died before he could tell her, he would never get over it.

"Andros?"

His head snapped up when he heard Ashley whisper his name. "Ashley," he whispered. He moved so that he could see her face. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."

Ashley stared in shock as he started to cry. "I love you, Ash," he muttered, burying him face in his arms.

Ashley struggled to sit up. "I love you, too," she whispered.

Andros pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ashley said, leaning back to look him in the eye. "You didn't do anything. Karone told me what happened and I thought you might need help."

"I stood there and did nothing while Ecliptor almost killed you," Andros muttered.

"It's okay," Ashley whispered. "It's okay."

"I love you so much." Andros tightened his arms around her. Ashley stiffened. "Sorry," he said, and relaxed his grip a little.

"How long have I been here?" Ashley asked. "What time is it?"

"It is eleven-fifteen at night," Deca said.

"You've been here almost three days," Andros said. "We were starting to worry about you."

Ashley swung her legs off the bed. "What are you doing?" Andros asked, moving to stop her.

"Deca, am I in any immediate danger?" Ashley asked.

"You are not," Deca replied.

"Then I'm going somewhere else," Ashley said firmly. "I hate it here."

"Fine," Andros agreed. "But you're not walking."

He slid one arm beneath her knees and wrapped the other around her waist. Ashley slipped her arms around his neck and he lifted her gently. "Do you want to go to your room?" Andros asked. "Or do you want something to eat?"

Ashley took her time deciding. "I want to take a bath. I'm freezing."

Andros left her in the bathroom. He took a quick shower in another bathroom and paused at the Synthetron, realizing that he hadn't eaten in three days. He returned just as Ashley emerged, walking shakily.

"What are you doing?" he said, lifting her in his arms again.

"You left," she said.

"You didn't tell me I could stay," he said. "I would have."

"I would have let you stay," Ashley said. "Just not watch."

"I'd would have pretended not to hear that part," Andros said. Ashley grinned and made a face at him. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"Uh, my room, I guess," Ashley said. "I'm not tired, but I can't think of anywhere else to go."

Andros set her down in her room, and Ashley sat down on her bed. "Do you want to stay?"

"Well, you're not in the shower anymore . . ." Andros pretended to consider. Ashley threw her pillow at him. He threw it back. "But I'll stay anyway."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ashley said.

Andros leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," he said softly. "I think I've loved you ever since I first saw you, but I wouldn't admit it, not even to myself."

"I love you, too," Ashley said, laying back and pulling him with her.

Andros kissed her again and again, never wanting to stop. His tongue slid deep into her mouth. Ashley's hands were in his hair, holding his face to hers. He stopped when he realized that his hands were halfway up her pajama top. Ashley stiffened and sat up.

"I'm sorry," Andros muttered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Ashley said. "But . . . I don't think we're ready for this."

Andros shook his head. "Should I go now?"

"I don't want you to," Ashley said. "We can control ourselves, right?"

"Are you sure?" Andros asked.

"We can sleep together," Ashley said. "We just can't sleep together."

"The first one means sex, right?" Andros joked as they lay down again. Ashley grinned and let him kiss her again.

Andros wrapped his arms around her and realized that he hadn't slept in three days either. "I don't ever want to let you go," he whispered sleepily.

"Then don't," Ashley yawned and relaxed as Andros pulled her close.

"I love you," he muttered sleepily.

"I love you, too," he heard Ashley mutter back. He sighed happily before falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Losing

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

_**alexis: **yeah, I fixed it. I think I clicked the wrong thing when I was trying to fix it before, but it works now. _

_**Funky In Fishnet:** Thanks, I was thinking about having Andros beat Zhane, but then I realized that I kinda need him for the rest of the story._

_**Princess Emmie:** Glad you like it, especially since I've been following the storyline of the show pretty closely. (Mostly because I can't think far enough ahead to add my own twists.)_

_**Ghostwriter: **Thanks. I started reading one of your stories. Only about a hundred and eleven left to go._

_**Vanillastar:** This soon enough? Glad you like it. _

Chapter 13: Losing

Ashley woke the next morning with Andros' arms wrapped around her. She smiled. She rolled over to see if he was awake and saw his hazel eyes boring into hers. He kissed her gently.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. Andros kissed her again.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly.

Ashley blushed. "I'm only wearing pajamas."

"You'd look beautiful in anything," Andros said. He kissed her and grinned. "Or in nothing."

Ashley's blush deepened. "Andros . . ."

He tightened his grip on her. "We can wait to find out."

The lights flickered on. "It is time to get up," Deca announced.

"Deca!" they complained.

"You were already awake." Deca sounded reproving, as if the only way they were allowed to wake up was by her signal.

"That's not the point," Ashley said. She glanced at Andros. "Should we get up?"

"Can I just stay here with you?" Andros asked hopefully.

Ashley laughed. "It's tempting. But we should tell the others that I'm not dead."

"It's not funny," Andros said softly. "You almost were."

"But I'm not, and I'm fine," Ashley said. "Come on. I'm starving!"

Andros stood up, and helped Ashley to her feet. Her legs managed to support her but she was still unsteady. Andros wrapped his arm around her waist, and Ashley leaned against him gratefully. Together, they made their way to breakfast, where the others looked up anxiously as Ashley came in.

"Are you okay?" Karone asked anxiously. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Ashley looked from Andros to Karone. "You sound like your brother."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No," Ashley said. "But if you keep blaming yourselves I will be."

"What do you want to eat?" Andros asked, letting go of her as she slid onto a stool.

"Waffles," Ashley said decisively. "With blueberries. And some orange juice. And some scrambled eggs."

As soon as Andros set her plate down in front of her, Ashley attacked her food. She had two huge Belgian waffles smothered in blueberries and whipped cream, a tall glass of of cold, sweet orange juice, and a small mountain of scrambled eggs. (A/N: I was hungry when I wrote this. Sorry.)

"Slow down," Karone warned. "Your stomach's been empty for three days. You'll get sick."

"If I eat slow, will you all stop worrying about me?" Ashley asked.

"No," they all chorused.

"But we'll keep it to ourselves," T.J. promised.

Andros ate as hungrily as Ashley did.

"Rangers, I detect a disturbance," Deca announced.

"What is it, Deca?" Cassie asked.

"There is an asteroid on a collision course with Earth," Deca said. "It materialized in the center of the system. It is not a natural asteroid."

"Let's go," Carlos said.

Andros looked at Ashley. "Is there any way I can convince you to stay here?"

She shook her head.

"Let's rocket!" they all cried together.

"Deca, form the Astro Megazord," Andros ordered.

It was no use. The asteroid held up under their heaviest fire and was too heavy to be moved manually. The help of the Delta Megazord and the Mega Voyager did no good. Even Zhane's zord, the Mega Winger, made no difference.

"We can't stop it," Andros said, discouraged, once the Megazord had become the Megaship again.

"Don't say that," Ashley said. "We'll find a way."

"How?"

"It is programmed for Earth," Deca informed them. "Should the coordinates be changed, it would miss Earth completely."

"So we reprogram it?" Andros asked. "What happens when whoever sent it just turns it around."

"Ever heard of self-destruct?" They all turned to look at Karone. "Everything Dark Specter builds comes with that particular feature."

"How do we know Dark Specter sent it?" Andros asked, not liking where this was going.

Karone gave him a look. "Asteroids don't materialize out of nowhere."

"No,' Andros said. "I'm not letting you do this."

"You have no choice," Karone said. "If you stop me, I will die anyway, along with countless innocents down on Earth."

Andros closed his eyes. His head was telling him to let her go, but his heart wouldn't let him. "Go," he choked out. "But be careful."

"I will," she promised. He hugged his sister, not knowing if he would ever see her again. She paused to kiss Zhane. Andros felt her say something telepathically to Ashley, who nodded, and looked like she was about to cry.

Hours passed with no change. The asteroid was still on a collision course with Earth. Andros sat motionlessly in the bridge with Ashley and Zhane sitting on either side of him. They said nothing, but Andros felt less alone with them there.

The ship shook.

"That would be the self-destruct," Zhane said. "Now all we have to do is wait a little longer."

Andros nodded, not daring to hope. He had lost his sister once already, and he had let her walk right back into danger.

"Incoming transmission," Deca announced. "Do you wish to see it?"

"Yes," Ashley said.

"Rangers." Ecliptor's image was on the screen. His voice was full of triumph. Andros forced himself to keep watching. "I would like you to meet Astronema."

"Karone!" Zhane cried. She was dressed as Astronema again, but this time there were several devices attatched to her face.

"I am Astronema," she proclaimed. "And I will destroy you. Elgar! Fire the Satelasers!"

"Deca, evasive action," Ashley shouted, bracing herself. The Megaship managed to avoid being hit, but it was close.

Astronema laughed and cut the transmission.

Andros stood up. "I'm going after her."

"I'm coming with you," Zhane said.

"So am I," said Ashley.

"No," Andros and Zhane told her together.

"I'm going alone," Andros said.

"Then you're not going," Ashley said firmly. "I'll stay if you let Zhane go."

Andros looked at her and sighed. "Will you promise not to follow this time?"

Ashley nodded. "Please be careful."

"We 'll come back," Zhane promised.

They did, several hours later, with no Karone.

"She's Astronema again," Andros managed to say, before locking himself in his room.

"Zhane?" Ashley said softly. "Will you be okay?"

Zhane nodded sadly. "We'll get her back, I know we will."

"I know," Ashley said. "Does Andros?"

Zhane opened his mouth but Deca cut him off. "Incoming distress call."

Zhane and Ashley looked up in alarm. "From where?"

"Rangers!"

"Kin Won?" Zhane asked. "Is that you?"

"Zhane!" the old man said gratefully. "We need your help. Dark Specter has been scanning the system frequently. It is only a matter of time before he finds us."

"I'll come right away," Zhane said. "It will take me awhile to sneak the Mega Winger past his systems, though."

"As long as you come," Kin Won said.

Zhane looked at Ashley. "Deca, tell Andros I'm leaving," he said.

Ashley hugged him. "Good luck," she said.

"Talk to Andros, okay?" was all Zhane said. Ashley nodded.

"Deca, tell Andros that if doesn't unlock his door by the time I get there, I'll blast it open if I have to."

Andros' door was unlocked. Ashley entered. His room was almost pitch black. All she could see of Andros was the outline of him sitting on his bed.

"Andros?" Ashley asked. "Can I sit down?"

He nodded. She sank down next to him and he fell against her limply, not having the energy to remain sitting. Ashley cradled him in her arms as tears started streaming down his face. He leaned against Ashley, shaking.

"Lie down," she whispered, covering him with a blanket. She lay down next to him and he buried his face in her shoulder and cried. Ashley held him tightly, wishing there was more that she could do for him.

"I let her go," Andros whispered. "I let her go and I lost her again."

"You'll get her back again." Ashley tried to reassure him.

"Her eyes are different," he said. "She didn't even recognize me. Not even as her enemy. She had no idea who we were."

"She'll remember," Ashley said, nearly crying at the pain in his voice.

"Zhane's gone, isn't he?" Andros asked bitterly.

"He's coming back," Ashley said. "He hasn't abandoned us."

"That's two in one day," Andros muttered. "We went from seven to five in one day."

"Andros?"

"We're losing, Ashley, no matter how hard we're trying to avoid it."

"Don't talk," Ashley said, not wanting to hear it. Andros started shaking again.

"There's five of us against an entire universe! Who did we think we were fooling?"

"We won't lose," Ashley said firmly. "You're just not thinking straight right now. Zhane will come back as soon as he helps the rebels, and you will get Karone back."

At the mention of his sister's name, Andros started crying again. Ashley held him until he had cried himself to sleep.

_We're not losing,_ she tried to tell herself.

It was a long time before Ashley slept that night.

_A/N: Okay, so I've got about three more chapters until the end. If anyone thinks of a better title, let me know. I don't really like this one. It was relevant when I started writing this, but I've forgotten why. Oh yeah, I put up a bio, if anyone's interested. And I finally fixed it so that I can get anonymous reviews, meaning you don't have to be logged in to review it. _


	14. Taking the Universe

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

_**Jenny: **Thanks for the new title! When I named it 'Wanderer,' it was going to be about the two years between the invasion of KO-35 and Andros meeting the others plus their adventures, but I got lazy and cut out the first part, so the title doesn't make much sense anymore. _

_**Alexis:** I'm sad too, I don't really want it to end. But I really, really want to write something that has this thing called an ending, so I'm going to finish it. The next few chapters will be kinda long and drawn out, though. This one especially. _

**_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow:_ **_Yay, thank you! _

_**serenitylovegod:** Thanks._

_**rynidgrl: **Thanks. I see Andros as the kind of guy who keeps everything inside, so he seems cold, but he's really soft on this inside. Plus, he's a normal, horomonal teenager, like you said._

Chapter 14: Taking the Universe

Weeks passed. Zhane didn't return, and they were no closer to having Karone back. To everyone's relief, they didn't have to fight Astronema directly. They doubted Andros could have stood it. They had lost the Delta Megazord, and were now standing beside the ruin of the Mega Voyager.

Ashley climbed to her feet and did her best to rub soot and smoke off her face. Tears started streaming down her face. Andros placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned and hid her face in his shoulder.

"You were right," she said, her voice muffled. "We have no hope."

"Don't say that," Andros said, shocked that Ashley was giving up. "You can't give up."

"So you've already given up then?" Ashley pulled her head back to look him in the eye. "Is that it?"

"I'll never stop fighting," Andros said fiercely. "But I don't see how we can win this."

"Neither do I," Ashley whispered. "But we'll all die trying." Andros held her close, trying not to think about her last words.

"Let's go," Andros said. "I don't like being here."

Ashley nodded. They joined the others, who were still picking themselves up. They looked at each other, failure and hopelessness evident in all their faces.

"Let's go," Andros said again. "We can talk on the Megaship. Deca, teleport five."

They landed on the bridge, still in their torn and dirty clothes. "Everyone clean up first," Andros said. "It'll give you some time to think about what just happened before we all talk as a group."

Andros showered and dressed quickly, but when he returned to the bridge, Ashley was already there. Her damp hair was pulled back from her face, and her head was buried in her hands.

"Ash, don't cry," Andros said. "It's okay."

Ashley looked at him. "I was watching it on screen. It felt like it was happening all over again."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Andros asked. She nodded. Andros sighed, and pulled Ashley into his lap. She was still crying.

"I know we still have the Megaship," she said. "But it feels like we've grown weaker and they've grown stronger."

"I know," Andros said. "But we are just as strong as they are."

"Stronger," said three more voices as the other rangers joined them. "Because we will never give up," T.J. added.

Ashley smiled weakly. "I thought I was supposed to say that."

"Looks like your optimism rubbed off on the rest of us," Cassie said.

"So what do we do now?" Andros asked seriously. "Dark Specter's been gearing up for an enormous battle."

"How can you tell?" Carlos asked. "Everything seems the same. Except for the part where we lost two zords."

"Every monster that we've fought has been stronger than the last," Andros said. "It's gotten to the point where we almost can't win. The next thing he'll do is send in everything and everyone that he's got. He did this when he attacked KO-35, and several other colonies."

"I see," T.J. said. "Were you planning on telling us this?"

"Would it have mattered?" Andros said. "KO-35 knew what would happen. It made no difference."

"Are there any signs?" Cassie asked. "Troops sent ahead? Anything?"

Andros shook his head. "There is just the invasion."

Ashley shuddered at the word 'invasion.' Andros wrapped his arms around her. "What do we do when that happens?" she asked.

"We fight," Andros said. "Until we have either won or are killed."

"Is there any way to get the people out?" Carlos asked. "You said KO-35 was evacuated."

"KO-35 had access to thousands of ships," Andros said. "The Megaship is big, but not that big. We can't fit billions of people in it."

"Can we finish this tomorrow?" Cassie asked. "I need to think."

Andros nodded. "We'll come up with a battle plan tomorrow. But remember that we don't have very long."

The others nodded and left soberly.

"Ash?" Andros said. She was still in his lap. "Can I get up?"

Ashley nodded, but didn't move. Andros stood up still holding her and carried her to her room. He set her down on her bed, but when he turned to go, she grabbed his arm.

"How long do we have?" Ashley asked.

Andros hesitated. "I don't know."

"Andros!"

"I don't know for sure," Andros said finally. "At best, a month. At worst, tomorrow."

"A month?" Ashley repeated. "At best?"

Andros nodded. "I'd say about a week, no more than two."

Ashley looked stunned. "I never thought that it would end. Whenever I thought of the future, I saw us all fighting for years, and then training new replacements. I thought that this fight would have lasted a few thousand years."

"It already has," Andros pointed out. "And it's time for it to end. One way or another."

Ashley nodded. "I guess you're right."

She yawned.

"You should get some rest," Andros told her.

She nodded sleepily. "Good night."

Andros kissed her good night.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, Ash," Andros replied, going to his own room.

Andros couldn't sleep. Something had been bothering him for several, and he couldn't figure it out. He spent several hours tossing and turning in bed, wondering what Dark Specter was up to. He felt like he was missing something.

"Deca, what did Kin Won tell Zhane?" he asked.

"Would you like me to play the message for you?" Deca asked.

"Yes, please," Andros said, yawning. He listened until Kin Won said 'Dark Specter has been scanning this system frequently.'

Andros frowned. "Deca, has Dark Specter been scanning systems routinely?"

"Yes," Deca said.

"Abandoned systems or habited sytems?"

"Both," Deca said. "Habited systems more often than the abandoned ones."

"Deca, who has been in communication with Dark Specter over the last few weeks?"

"Lord Zedd, Rita and Divatox," Deca replied. "But I do not have sufficient information as to why."

"Where are Rita and Zedd now? Where's Divatox?" Andros demanded, sitting up.

"They are not within scanning range."

"Scan for transmissions, then."

"I have one," Deca announced several minutes later. "Shall I play it?"

"Yes," Andros said tersely. He listened silently and groaned. "Deca, who else is still awake?"

"The brainwaves emitted by T.J. and Carlos are consistent with their normal sleeping patterns," Deca replied.

"So Ashley and Cassie are awake?"

"Yes," Deca said. "Do you want to speak with them?"

"Yes," said Andros. "Wake up T.J. and Carlos. I want to see everyone on the bridge in five minutes."

"What's so important it couldn't wait until morning?" T.J. grumbled sleepily, once they were all assembled on the bridge.

"I know what Dark Specters planning," Andros said grimly. "It can't wait until morning."

"Why not?" Ashley yawned. Her blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, but she was shivering. Andros realized that he was cold, too.

"Every other attack that Dark Specter has orchestrated, a single planet was the target," Andros began. "That isn't the case here."

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

Andros sighed. "Deca has informed me that Zedd, Rita, and Divatox have been in communication with Dark Specter recently. Deca managed to intercept a fragment of one transmission."

He stopped.

"Andros," Ashley said. "Tell us."

Andros swallowed. "In the morning, Dark Specter plans to launch his invasion. He plans to attack the entire universe."

_A/N: Okay, long drawn-out chapter that there was really no point to. The invasion will come whether they know it or not, and they would have figured out the universe thing eventually. Anyway . . ._


	15. The Battle for Earth

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 15: The Battle For Earth

Zhane spotted the Megaship with relief. Galaxy Gliders were fast, but he couldn't outrun the Velocifighters for much longer. He dodged their fire, but they were catching up.

"Deca," he yelled into his communicator. "Fire the Megalasers!"

He let out a breath as the Velocifighters were destroyed.

"The rebels have been captured?" Andros repeated.

Zhane shook his head. "They surrendered. They figured it was their best chance for survival if we lose."

"I'm picking up a fleet of Velocifighters," Carlos said grimly. "Heading - heading for Earth."

Andros closed his eyes for a moment. "So this is it."

He took a deep breath.

"Let's rocket!"

Cassie and Carlos were fighting together, and they were doing well for quite awhile. Several dozen Quantrons fell beneath the blast of Cassie's Satellite Stunner and Carlos' Lunar Lance.

"Watch out!" Cassie cried, and Carlos ducked, allowing Cassie to zap the Quantron behind him.

"Whew," he sighed.

Then they were both thrown backward when the ground shook under fire from the Velocifighters.

"Duck!" T.J. shouted as the started to climb to their feet again.

"Where's Zhane?" Cassie demanded. "I thought you two were together."

T.J. pointed to the sky. The Mega Winger had taken on the Velocifighters.

"He'll be all right," T.J. said. "Let's go."

They nodded, and took turns sheparding the frightened citizens of Angel Grove to safety.

Andros knocked several Quantrons out of the way and looked for Ashley. They had been fighting side by side on a rooftop, but had been separated by the masses of Quantrons. He groaned as he saw Ecliptor and Darkonda both coming his way. He figured he had a few minutes before they made their way up from the ground. He was startled to see them stop, but then he understood when he saw the familiar blast of Ashley's Star Slinger.

"Red Battlized Ranger!" he shouted, leaping off of the roof. Ashley was stronger than he was, and he knew it, but he wasn't about to let her take on Ecliptor and Darkonda alone.

He sent several rockets into Darkonda, who had just sent Ashley sprawling. He turned to fire at Ecliptor, but Ecliptor had vanished.

"Red Ranger!"

Andros swore as he heard Ecliptor's voice behind him. He was hit from behind even as he started to turn. His armor disappeared as he fell. Andros landed hard across the hood of a car, then tumbled to the ground.

"Andros!"

Ashley elbowed several Quantrons out of her way to get to him.

"Let's get out of here!" she said, pulling him to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ecliptor and Darkonda cried together.

Andros was hit by Ecliptor's blast and flew backwards. Ashley landed next to him, wincing with pain from Darkonda's. As they lay there trying to catch their breath, their suits vanished.

"Run!" Andros shouted, as he and Ashley managed to get to their feet. They got away only because the sheer numbers of Quantrons prevented Ecliptor and Darkonda from chasing them.

Zhane was in trouble. The Mega Winger had been able to withstand the Velocifighters for almost two hours, but the tide was turning. There were simply too many of them for Zhane to catch, and the Mega Winger was taking too many hits.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

On the ground, Carlos, T.J., and Cassie knew it too. They had been fighting back to back, and it had kept them from taking too many hits, but their exhaustion was starting to show.

"No!" Cassie screamed suddenly, pointing.

The Mega Winger was toppling. They saw Zhane jump, but were unable to get out of the way themselves. They realized too late that Zhane had told the Mega Winger to self-destruct.

Hundreds of Quantrons were taken out, but the ensuing blast caught the three rangers on the ground as well. The force of the blast demorphed them.

"Retreat!" T.J. yelled, and they took off as the Quantrons followed in pursuit.

Andros and Ashley stumbled into the makeshift camp the others had sent up, leaning on each other to walk. They had managed to evade Ecliptor and Darkonda, but had had to fight their way through the Quantrons to escape.

"You're alive!" Cassie exclaimed as they appeared. "We were so worried about you."

"We're fine," Ashlely said weakly, sitting down on an overturned telephone pole. "Or at least we will be."

"So . . . what do we do now?" T.J. asked. "We're too weak to just go back out and fight, but we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Duck!" Ashley said suddenly, crouching down, and pulling Andros and Cassie with her. The others looked mystified, but did as she said as the sky began raining molten lava.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Ay yi yi yi yi," came Alpha's voice over their communicators. "Rangers, Dark Specter has been destroyed by Darkonda!"

They stared at each other, stunned. Then some relief settled in. Two of their greatest enemies were gone.

"If Dark Specter's gone," T.J. said, "Then who's in charge?"

As if in answer to his question, Astronema's image appeared in the sky.

"No!" Zhane whispered. Andros nearly collapsed.

"Karone!" he cried.

The other rangers looked at each other, lost about what to do.

Night came, bringing temporary relief from battle. Astronema had granted Earth twenty-four hours to deliver the rangers to her, or else she would destroy earth.

The rangers were still discussing possible strategies.

"I could get onto the Dark Fortress," Andros said. "I'm sure that I could get through to Karone."

"No," the other five responded as one.

"It's too risky," T.J. said. "We can't afford to lose you."

"I can take care of myself," Andros protested. "And the Dark Fortress will be empty. They're all down here."

"You don't know that," Carlos said. "You can't take that chance."

"We still have some time," Ashley said. "We're not beaten yet. We can figure something out."

As the others huddled together, Andros slipped away. He opened his Delta Morpher and stared at it for a long time.

"What are you doing?"

Andros jumped when he heard Ashley's voice.

"Oh, I was just . . . umm . . ."

"Andros, you can't leave," she said, stepping closer. "Please. We need you here."

"I have to try," Andros said. "There's no other way."

Ashley said nothing, but kept shaking her head no.

"Ashley," Andros said. "If I don't . . . see you again-"

"No," Ashley said, covering his lips with her hand. "I will see you again."

"Thank you for letting me do this," Andros said. He wanted to hold her one more time, but he was afraid that he would change his mind if he thought about it for too long. Ashley seemed to understand.

"Go," she said, doing her best not to cry while he was still there. After he was no longer in sight, she swallowed hard, and went to tell the others that the fate of the plantet now depended on just the five of them.

Day brought new struggles for the rangers. Without Andros, T.J. had assumed the role of leader, but they were even more weakened without him. As the twenty-four hour mark approached, they still had no plan. Surrender was never an option. There was no guarantee that Astronema would let the planet survive if they did.

"People of Earth," Astronema declared. "I see no rangers. I will ask one more time. _Where are the Power Rangers?_"

"I'm the yellow ranger!" a woman in the crowd shouted.

"I'm the pink ranger!" Adelle cried.

"I'm the blue ranger!" Bulk declared.

"I'm the black ranger!" Skull said.

"I'm the silver ranger!" a man called.

"I am the red ranger!" Professor Phenomous shouted shakingly. Astronema raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm a ranger too!" someone else shouted.

"So am I!"

Within seconds, the cry had spread as each and every one of the citizens of Angel Grove proclaimed that they were Power Rangers.

"This is unbelievable!" Ashley said. Goosebumps ran up her arms.

"You guys know what we have to do," Zhane said. "Come on."

"Destroy them all!" Astronema declared. She vanished.

The crowd scattered and ran for cover as her footsoldiers attacked..

"Enough!"

The world turned to look at the rooftop where Astronema had been standing.

"We are the Power Rangers!"

Andros snuck onto the Dark Fortress and made his way down the halls. So far there had been no sign of any Quantrons, Ecliptor, or Karone. Suddenly, he detected the sound of Quantrons, and hid himself in a corner. A door slid open and several Quantrons marched out, followed by Ecliptor. Before the door could close, Andros slipped through it and locked it. Ecliptor glimpsed him as the door shut, and turned around.

"Red Ranger, let me in!" he demanded. Andros ignored him.

The room was bathed in a familiar light. A light shining from behind a curtain. Andros strode over and pulled back the curain.

"Zordon?"

"Andros, it is good to see you again," Zordon said. "There is not much time left."

"I know, Zordon," Andros said. "How can we win?"

"You must shatter my energy tube," Zordon said. "Only my good energy can destroy their evil. It is the only way to bring the world out of the darkness that it has fallen into."

"No," Andros protested. "I can't do it. We'll keep fighting. There's another way."

"There is no other way. Andros, you must do it!" Zordon insisted.

"I can't," Andros said desperately.

"Because I will kill you first," said Astronema, delivering a blow the the back of his head that sent Andros flying. Fortunately, his helmet protected his head.

"Karone!" Andros said. "You have to listen to me! I'm your brother. I'm Andros. You have to remember!"

"I am Astonema!" she said.

Andros realized that he was going to lose this fight. He couldn't fight his sister, and he couldn't accept that Astronema was Karone. The most he could do was block her hits.

"You're Karone!" he tried to convince her. "Do you remember Zhane? Ashley? Cassie?"

"I remember hating you!" she cried, slashing savagely at him with her staff. Andros fell, landing hard on his back.

"Goodbye, _brother,_" she laughed.

Andros threw up his hands to protect himself. His Spiral Saber deflected the blow back at Astronema, and she collapsed limply to the ground.

"Karone!" he cried. "No! Karone, can you hear me?"

Even as he took her head in his hands, he realized that she was gone. _Karone!_

"No!" Ecliptor broke through the door. "What have you done? Your own sister! "

"It was an accident," Andros said, backing away. "I didn't mean to."

"My princess!" Ecliptor cried, kneeling at Astronema's side. "Red Ranger, you will pay for this!"

Andros didn't have the will to fight back, but he had to. For a moment he almost didn't care whether he survived or not, but then he remembered his friends. He picked up his Spiral Saber and prepared for one last fight.

Zhane stood in Andros' usual spot, flanked on one side by Ashley and Carlos, and on the other by Cassie and T.J.

_"Them?" _Bulk repeated increduously. "It's not possible!"

"Ready guys?" Zhane said.

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"Black!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

"Silver!"

The crowd erupted into cheering. They were saved.

"All right, rangers!" Elgar cried. (A/N: Elgar was my all-time favorite villian. I wish I'd put him in here more.) "C'mere!"

As one, they vaulted off the edge of the roof, ready to save the world for good.

"What are we waiting for?" Bulk cried. "Let's get in there and help them!"

"Yeah!" Skull shouted. "Come on!"

Ecliptor charged at Andros. Andros dodged, but his owned hit missed.

"Andros, you must shatter my energy tube!" Zordon ordered. This time, Andros didn't hesitate.

"Goodbye, old friend," he said.

"No!" Ecliptor shouted, too late to stop him.

Andros raised his Spiral Saber. He hesitated briefly, but his mind was made up.

Zordon's energy tube shattered into a million points of light. Ecliptor froze and crumpled, dissolving into sand.

The golden light washed over Angel Grove, taking with it the evil. A loud cheer went up from the brave people who had fought together with the rangers to save their home. As the golden light faded away, so did the rangers suits, leaving only five ordinary-looking teenagers who were heroes.

_A/N: This chapter is almost word for word Coundown to Destruction, but I loved that episode, especially the scene where everyone says that they're a Power Ranger. I thought that was one of the most touching scenes ever. Hope you liked it!_


	16. Home

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE IT TO BE) SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 16: Home

"Any word from Andros?" Cassie asked.

Ashley shook her head. Her eyes shone with tears. "Cassie, I don't think he's coming back."

"Hey, it'll all be all right." Cassie tried to comfort her friend. "It's okay."

"Hey, look at that!" T.J. said in a low voice, pointing. "It's the Dark Fortress."

"Then that means that Andros . . ." Ashley's voice broke off as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"It's Andros!" Zhane said. "He's alive. . ." His voice was lost as he realized that Andros was carrying Karone's lifeless body.

"Andros!" Ashley cried.

The other rangers ran to him as he set Karone down gently, sheilding the public from view. She was still dressed as Astronema, but it made her no less Karone in their eyes.

Andros lifted his eyes guiltily to those of his friends. Ashley and Cassie had tears streaming down their faces. Zhane looked lost. Carlos and T.J. looked like they were about to cry. Andros felt his eyes fill with tears that he had managed to keep back so far. He bent his head over his sister's body and let them fall.

"Andros?"

His eyes snapped open as he heard Karone's voice. Astronema was gone. In her place was Karone.

"Karone!" he gasped. He wrapped his arms around his little sister. "I'm so sorry!"

"Andros?" she said. "Zhane?"

Looking from one to the other, she said, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Andros said, as Zhane fell to the ground by Karone and took her into his arms. "I'll tell you on the way home."

"I never thought we'd have to say goodbye," Ashley said, walking hand in hand with Andros on KO-35.

"I know," Andros said. "But KO-35 is my home."

"Will I ever see you again?" Ashley whispered.

"You will," Andros promised. "I love you. I'll come back, I promise. I just need to stay here for awhile."

Ashley managed to keep back her tears. Andros pulled her into his arms and held her for a long time. He was going to miss her so much, but KO-35 needed help right now. In a few months, maybe he could go back to Earth. But it wasn't fair to Ashley to make her wait for months, or even years, he realized. He should just let her go now. It was better to only break her heart once.

Ashley's communicator beeped. "What?"

"It's time to go," T.J. told her sadly.

Ashley swallowed. "Let's go."

Andros nodded. He didn't let go of her hand until they had reached the Megaship.

Ashley was the last one to board the Megaship. Her eyes didn't leave Andros' until the doors had slid shut. She didn't remember how she got to the bridge.

"Are you going to be all right?" Cassie asked her gently.

Ashley shook her head. "I love him so much."

"Deca, set a course for Earth." Andros stepped into the bridge.

"Andros!" Ashley cried, jumping into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and held him as tightly as she could. The others laughed, happy that their friends were together again.

"My home is with you," Andros whispered. "I couldn't leave you, Ash. I love you too much."

"I love you," Ashley whispered back.

"Hey, can we come too?" Zhane stepped in, his arm around Karone's waist.

"Sure," Andros said. "If you get your hands off my little sister."

"Hey, you said we could go out," Karone protested.

"I didn't say you could touch each other," Andros retorted, grinning. "But I'm in a good mood, so I'll just warn Zhane that if he ever hurts you, I will hunt him down and beat him into a bloody pulp."

"I'll, uh, remember that," Zhane said, managing not ot laugh.

Ashley burst out laughing. "I can't wait to see what he says when you get married."

"Hey, Deca, hurry up!" Zhane said, before Andros could think about what Ashley had just said.

Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley. "Let's go home."

THE END!

_A/N: I'm so happy! I actually wrote something with an ending! Yay! No seriously, I've spent weeks just trying to write one paragraph, and I just finished a whole story! For my next story, there's two that I can't decide between, so please tell me which one you'd rather read first. Option 1 is set in an alternate universe. The only rangers that you'd recognize would be Andros, Ashley, and Zhane. I have my reasons for doing, this. It's about Andros and Ashley, and how they get together, but it's also about Andros and Zhane's non- romantic friendship with the new pink ranger. (I can't explain that part any further without giving away the story.) It's all about love and family and happy stuff. Well, at least it will end happily. Option 2 is kinda dark and depressing, and more than a little bloody, but it will also have a happy ending. Andros and Ashley just got engaged, but he gets captured by . . .umm . . . I think it was bounty hunters. Ashley, Zhane, and Karone spend a year trying to find him. Oh yeah, and Ashley's pregnant, but Andros disappeared before they knew. So please tell me what you think! Thanks! Hope you liked 'Out of the Darkness!' _


End file.
